


crafting table

by karlspaintednails



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), dreamnap - fandom, manhunt lore
Genre: Blowjobs, Boys Kissing, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship / Flirting / Thinking of You Fest, Gay, Kissing, Lore - Freeform, M/M, Manhunt - Freeform, NSFW, One Shot, Smut, dreamnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlspaintednails/pseuds/karlspaintednails
Summary: just like the title...dreamnap lore in the manhunts~includes make outs & slight nsfwalso available on wattpad!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnap - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 136





	crafting table

Dream was racing through an empty field, it was dark. Monsters suddenly spawning nearly 2 feet behind him as he desperately tried to find an open cave to stay in for the night. 

It's been 3 days since the 4 manhunt vs speedrunner rematch started and Dream wasn't looking too good. 

His face lit up as he spotted an open cave along with flowing lava and water, surrounding iron ore and coal, 'thank you lord..' He whispered to himself as he started mining everything he needed. 

He's been in the cave for around half an hour now, slowly smelting the iron and crafted himself tools and armour for upcoming events he knew would be helpful. 

After a moment of silence, he suddenly could feel something behind him, or someone. He quickly turned around and gripped his axe tightly in his right hand, ready to strike. When he turned around though, he expected a zombie or a skeleton but who he saw instead was Sapnap, only a feel feet away. 

He had to axe out but it didn't look like he was about to strike. Out of reflex, Dream pushed him up against the wall in a split second, pinning his hands beside his head and bringing his knee between his legs. 

Sapnap gasped out and groaned a bit at the sudden whiplash, looking up into Dream's face. He was smirking, looking down at him devilishly, making him smirk back but also feel small under his glance. "Hi Dreamy~" He said innocently, showing a sweet smile. 

Dream continued to smirk as he loosened his grip on his wrists to grip his chin in his fingers, "Hey cutie, whatcha doing here?" He asked, raising a brow at him ana his other hand landed on his waist, grazing his fingers along the fabric of his shirt. 

Sapnap moaned out a bit as he felt himself grow hard at the treatment he's getting and looked away with a flustered face, his breathe suddenly becoming shaky. "I uhm... well i actually spotted you a while back but didn't know when to approach you so.. here i am" 

Dream's excitement increased at the pretty noises that came from Sapnap's lips. "Oh did you now?" 

"Yeah... I also really missed you~" Sapnap said innocently, leaning forward into Dream's touch and landed his face in his neck, grazing his breathe against the warm, hidden skin. 

Warm, soft kisses could be felt along his neck as Sapnap's lips got to work, doing wonders on his neck as Dream signed out, moving his neck slightly to give him more access. 

Sapnap giggled lightly against his skin before trailing his hand down his chest until he was above the belt, slowly pecking his lips on his neck once more before continuing down lower and palming him through his pants. "I'm also kinda needy for you.." Sapnap confessed. 

Dream couldn't help but groan at the sudden pleasure he received, pinching lightly at Sapnap's flesh on his sides as he continued. 

Sapnap slowly took his head out of his neck and brought lips up towards his ear, "Lemme take care of you.. please" He asked in a low whisper before lightly biting his ear lobe. 

The way Sapnap was making Dream feel right now was making it hard to him to think straight. "....you're making it so hard for me to say no right now, especially when you asked to nicely~" He said lowly into his ear as well, before gripping Sapnap's hair only to connect his lips with Sapnap in a heated kiss. 

Sapnap hummed desperately into their kiss and gripped Dream's waist with his fingers, pushing his body up against the crafting table as he presss their hips together. 

Dream groaned and grabbed at Sapnap's hair, tugging it harshly causing him to moan loudly. Dream took this as an opportunity to deepen their kiss by shoving his tongue into his mouth. 

Sapnap gasped but kissed him back automatically, missing those lips on his own. Their tongues danced for dominance as they explored each other's mouths.

Dream could taste the metallic piercing from Sapnap's tongue but he didn't mind. Their hands trailing up and down each other's bodies until they nearly ran out of breathe. 

Sapnap eventually lifted Dream onto the crafting table and sat him down, he slowly kissed down his jaw and down his chest, eventually getting down on his knees. He stopped at his jeans and looked up cheekily, "Look at you~" Sapnap teased, "You're on the crafting table... i guess i'll just have to suck your dick now~" He said as he unzipped Dream's pants slowly and pulled his member out of his underwear. He gasped at how hard and at how huge he was when he sprung out, standing tall before him. 

Dream moaned out at the feeling of his member being pulled out and hissed, he looked down only to see Sapnap innocently looking back into his eyes as he slowly started stroking it. 

Sapnap smiled widely at the sight of Dream and slowly started giving slow, kitten licks down the sides of the length. He could feel the ball from his tongue piercing rub against his length. 

Dream groaned out a bit and closed his eyes, his hands quickly gripping the edges of the crafting table, keeping himself up and steady as best as he can. 

Sapnap took notice and brought Dream's tip into his mouth, slowly sucking on it and got precum to drip into his mouth. He started bobbing his head up and down on his member and went deeper as he went. 

Dream groaned out louder and threw his head back but quickly looked back down only to find Sapnap looking up into his eyes. Dream couldn't help but pet the hair, "Fuck Sapnap..." He moaned out, stroking the strands out of his face. 

Sapnap's cheeks warmed up a light pink at the praise he received and moaned around his member, continuing to suck and lick around his member.

Dream groaned out again when he felt the vibrations around his dick and held Sapnap's face, watching his mouth work around his head and his tongue run along his slit. "God you're so beautiful. You're mouth is like magic, panda~ You know exactly what to do, oh my god"

Sapnap blushed at the childhood nickname, and grinned at the pretty words and noises that came from Dream that only made him want to take him even more. Make him make those pretty sounds all over again. 

Dream felt his head spin with stars as he squeezed his eyes shut tight, feeling a wet and warm feeling being engulfed around him. It was a feeling that only Sapnap can give, it will always feel like a dream to him. 

Sapnap began to take Dream into his mouth and sucked down on his cock hard before going down deeper. The deeper he went the hornier he got as his hard dick hit the back of his throat, causing his nose to be buried in his pubic hair.

Dream moaned out and grabbed ahold of Sapnap's hair again, pulling on the strands slightly. "Ugh! Holy shit..~" Dream exclaimed, staring down at Sapnap as he worked his way up and down his member. 

The sight of Sapnap looking up at Dream with his dick in his mouth almost made him go over the edge right then and there. His moans only became louder and trailed longer as Sapnap continued his amazing talent of sucking dick with no gag reflex.

Sapnap groaned out in response which sent a vibration to his cock, as it was in his throat. Dream tightly grabbed Sap's hair again and pulled him up, letting him breathe after almost chocking on dick. 

Dream kept Sapnap's head steady and still as he jerked himself off, only for him to open his mouth wide, waiting for the cumshot the paint his face... and it did that exactly.

Dream came loud and hard all over Sapnap's tongue, and slightly on his face. His euphoric high still lingering as the sight alone made him get hard all over again. 

Sapnap smiled while it still sat on his tongue and swallowed it all, not letting a single drop go to waste. Dream let go of his face as he finally calmed down, his jaw exhausted. 

Sapnap put Dream's member away back into his pants before getting back onto his feet, slowly pushing himself against him to softly kiss Dream again, letting the kiss linger before leaning in, "I have to get back.." He whispered into his ear. 

Dream looked back into Sapnap, holding his hand softly as he was about walked away, but pulled him back into his lap to give him one last deep kiss, "Don't make me miss you too much~" He said, eventually having to let him go. 

Sapnap smiled as he takes one last look behind him towards Dream before disappearing into the darkness and back with the other hunters.

—  
Word Count: 1495


End file.
